jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlie Peacock
Charles William Ashworth (born, August 10, 1956) better known by the stage name Charlie Peacock is an American singer-songwriter, pianist, record producer, session musician and author. While growing up in California Peacock began playing the piano. After completing his education he formed a band and began a career as a professional musician. His albums include the instrumental jazz recordings Love Press Ex-Curio and Arc of the Circle (Runway) and his latest vocal project No Man's Land (101).Tremml, Brian (2012, September 25). Album Stream: Charlie Peacock No Man’s Land. Paste Magazine. Retrieved 2012-09-29, from PasteMagazine.com Peacock has been part of the creative team for several successful songs and albums including Amy Grant's "Every Heartbeat" (1991), Switchfoot's "Dare You to Move" (2003) and the The Civil Wars' album Barton Hollow in 2011.Administrator (2008, March 31). Interview with Charlie Peacock. Land of Broken Hearts. Retrieved 2011-02-15, from LandOfBrokenHearts.orgStiernberg, Bonnie (2010, December 2). Best of What’s Next: The Civil Wars. Paste Magazine. Retrieved 2011-02-15, from PasteMagazine.comJenkins, Todd S. (2006, June 23). Charlie Peacock: Exhibits Curiosity, Returns to Jazz Roots. All About Jazz. Retrieved 2011-02-15, from AllAboutJazz.com video:CHARLIE PEACOCK - "Is The Brightness Still In Me" live Peacock was born in Yuba City, California and his father was a trumpeter and educator. As a youth he was inspired by the music of John Coltrane. During junior and senior high Peacock received instrumental and theory instruction from his father and a local educator. Peacock, then known as Chuck Ashworth, left Yuba City High School after his junior year at the age of 16. Career After leaving the California State University, Sacramento in 1976 Peacock began playing jazz piano in the band, The Runners. He collaborated with bassist Erik Kleven, guitarist Robert Kuhlman, drummers Scott Usedom, Jimmy Griego and Aaron Smith, trumpeters Tom Peron and Larry Lunetta, saxophonist's Darius Babazadeh, Mike Butera, and Joe Espinoza, bassist Alphonza Kee, percussionist Bongo Bob Smith, guitarist Henry Robinett and others. He met author Frank Kofsky at California State University in Sacramento and through him met various jazz artists such as Andrew Hill.Editor (2008, July 18). Charlie Peacock Author Profile. New Release Tuesday. Retrieved 2011-02-15, from NewReleaseTuesday.com Peacock honored the late Dr. Frank Kofsky in his composition "Frank the Marxist Memorial Gong Blues" on the album Love Press Ex-Curio in 2005. 1978 to 1999 In 1978, songwriter Stephen Holsapple recorded Peacock's vocal compositions and they began writing songs together. Peacock started performing at Maurice's American Bar and his song "So Attractive" was placed with a music publisher. Vocalist and songwriter Sal Valentino asked Peacock to join his band and gave Peacock's music to his industry friends. Finally in 1980 A&M Records signed Peacock for a demo recording with producer David Kahne. Peacock formed a band called The Charlie Peacock Group with Erik Kleven (bass), Jim Caselli (drums), Darius Babazadeh (tenor saxophone) and guitarist, Mark Herzig. Peacock also recorded with David Kahne at the Automatt and at Moon Studios with Stephen Holsapple during this period and those recordings became the album Last Vestiges of Honor which was released in 1998. Peacock contracted with a production imprint company called Exit Records in early 1983 and released his own debut solo album Lie Down In The Grass in 1984. Later that year Peacock began touring as an opening act for The Fixx, Let's Active, General Public, Missing Persons, and the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Peacock moved to Island Records and recorded a self-titled album that was released in 1986. During this period Peacock also began playing jazz in an electric improvisational band called, Emperor Norton. The band consisted of Peacock, Brent Bourgeois, Larry Tagg, Bongo Bob Smith, Henry Robinett, and Aaron Smith. After being released from Island records in 1988 Peacock joined Jimmy Abegg and Vince Ebo to form an acoustic trio that toured the USA and Europe. In 1987, Peacock's song ("Down In The Lowlands") was recorded by contemporary Christian artist Russ Taff with Peacock singing background vocals. That same year Peacock produced the Christian band, The Choir. He then co-wrote songs with Margaret Becker in the fall of 1988 and the subsequent album, Immigrant's Daughter was nominated for a Grammy award. Peacock moved to Nashville in the Summer of 1989 and received a recording contract with Sparrow Records. His recording, The Secret of Time was nominated for a Grammy Award in 1990 (Best Rock Gospel) as Peacock continued to perform production and session musician work with Al Green, Twila Paris, and Amy Grant. He co-wrote Grant's No. 2 single "Every Heartbeat". From 1990 to 1999 Peacock produced over fifty albums in the Christian and gospel music genre and founded the record company, re:think (EMI/Sparrow) and signed the artists Sarah Masen and Switchfoot.Trinkner, Alex (2010, April 1). Switchfoot: New Way to Be Human. Sputnik Music. Retrieved 2011-05-23, from SputnikMusic.com Peacock's book, At the Crossroads, a commentary on the genre of contemporary Christian music, was published by Broadman & Holman in 1999. 2000 to present On on March 9, 2004, Peacock, released Full Circle: A Celebration of Songs and Friends commemorating his 20-year anniversary as a solo recording artist. http://www.allaboutjazz.com/php/article.php?id=18893 Charlie Peacock Celebrates 20 Years Retrieved 2012-12-17from ChristianActivities.com In 2005 Peacock released his first commercial jazz/improvisational music CD titled Love Press Ex-Curio, short for Loves Pressure Exhibits Curiosity. According an article in the Runway Network/RED "while Peacock has consistently pushed the boundaries of pop and gospel music by adding elements of alternative rock, dance music and jazz, he has never before delved into jazz as unabashedly and wholeheartedly as he does on Love Press Ex-Curio".http://www.allaboutjazz.com/php/article.php?id=18893 All About Jazzhttp://www.onefinalnote.com/reviews/p/peacock-charlie/love-press.asp One Final Note In 2008, Peacock recorded the Arc of the Circle (Runway) with saxophonist Jeff Coffin and the album peaked at No. 2 on the CMJ Jazz Charts. The album's original tracks, were recorded at Peacock's Nashville home. The album also featured guitarist Marc Ribot, drummer Derrek Phillips, electronica player Tony Miracle, percussionist Ken Lewis, keyboardist/percussionist Chad Howat, and tuba player Joe Murphy. A review in Abstract Logix said the album contained "high-risk improvisational music" with "eclectic influences" that kept the sound "bluesy and essentially American."Author (2008). Jeff Coffin & Charlie Peacock: Arc of the Circle. Abstract Logix. Retrieved 2009-04-30, from Abstract Logix A Jazz Times review described it as “an improvisational blend of modern classical and ECM-like influences.” Meredith, Bill. (2008, August). Jeff Coffin & Charlie Peacock: Arc of the Circle. Jazz Times. Retrieved 2009-04-30, from JazzTimes.com In 2009, Peacock was the executive producer of music for the documentary Any Day Now,Keiper, Nicole (2009, April 14). Any Day Now. The Tennessean. Retrieved 2009-04-30, from Tennessean.com and in 2010 he co-founded the artist development and music publishing company Twenty Ten Music with businessman David Kiersznowski. Peacock was also the writer/director/producer for the film The Legend Hank Cochran and music producer/film producer/director for Brooke Waggoner’s concert DVD And the World Opened Up.Retrieved 2011-03-30, from During this period, Peacock produced the album Barton Hollow by The Civil WarsAmbrecht, Wesley (2011, February 10). Test Spins: The Civil Wars. The Cornell Daily Sun. Retrieved 2011-05-23, from CornellSun.com and the song "O Love That Will Not Let Me Go" by Isaac and Anna Slade, and produced and performed on Jon Foreman's EPs Fall, Winter, Spring, and Summer. In October 2012, Peacock released the album, No Man's Land, his first vocal project since 1999. A reviewer at Paste Magazine described the album as reaching "deep into the roots of American music".Tremml, Brian (2012, September 25). Album Stream: Charlie Peacock No Man’s Land. Paste Magazine. Retrieved 2012-09-29, from PasteMagazine.com Reception He has been noted as a unique musical and lyrical voice, intelligent, innovative, and difficult to categorize. Personal life He began working with DATA and The ONE Campaign in 2002, placing co-founder Bono and ONE President David Lane in front of Nashville's artist community.Pancella, Angela (2003, July 28) The Nashville Summit. @U2. Retrieved 2009-04-30, from AtU2.com Discography * No Magazines (1982, VAVAVA Records) * Lie Down in the Grass (1984, Exit Records) * Lie Down in the Grass (1985, A&M Records). "Watching Eternity" and "Human Condition" featured on the 1984 release, were removed and replaced by "Young in Heart" and "Love Doesn't Get Better." * Charlie Peacock (1986, Island Records/Exit Records) * West Coast Diaries: Vol. 1 (1988, Jamz Ltd) * West Coast Diaries: Vol. 2 (1989, Jamz Ltd) * West Coast Diaries: Vol. 3 (1989, Jamz Ltd) * The Secret of Time (1990, Sparrow Records) * Love Life (1991, Sparrow Records)Contains the song "In the Light", which was later recorded by dc Talk for their 1995 album Jesus Freak * West Coast Diaries: Vol. 1–3 (1991, Sparrow Records) * Everything That's On My Mind (1994, Sparrow Records) * Strangelanguage (1996, re:think/EMI) * In the Light: The Very Best of Charlie Peacock (1996, re:think/EMI) * Live In the Netherlands(1998, CP Collector Series) * Last Vestiges of Honor (1998, CP Collector Series). Recorded by The Charlie Peacock Group in 1981 (a 12" single of two songs was released in California and Japan in 1981). * Kingdom Come (1999, re:think/EMI CMG) * Full Circle (2004, Sparrow Records) * Love Press Ex-Curio (2005, Runway Network/Emergent/RED) * Arc of the Circle (2008 , Runway Network) – with Jeff Coffin * No Man's Land (2012) Books and publications * At the Crossroads. Revised and Expanded Edition. With Molly Nicholas. (Colorado Springs, CO: Shaw at Waterbrook Press/Random House, 2004). ISBN 978-0-87788-128-5 * New Way to Be Human: A Provocative Look at What It Means to Follow Jesus (Colorado Springs, CO: Shaw at Waterbrook Press/Random House, 2004). ISBN 978-0-87788-071-4 * At the Crossroads (Nashville, TN: Broadman & Holman Publishers, 1999). * "A Love Supreme: The Spiritual Life of John Coltrane" (PowerPoint presentation) with companion article dead link Chapters in Edited Collections * “Taking it Personally,” The aWAKE Project : Uniting against the African AIDS Crisis (Nashville, TN: W Publishing Group, 2002). Various authors including: Nelson Mandela, Bono, Kofi Annan, and George W. Bush. * “Taking it Personally,” Mission: Africa: A Field Guide (Nashville, TN: W Publishing Group, 2003). * "Making Art Like a True Artist," It Was Good: Making Art to the Glory of God (Baltimore, MD: Square Halo Books, 2000). * “The Bright Life,” City On A Hill (Nashville, TN: CCM Books: Harvest House Publishers, 2000). Various authors including: Leigh Nash (Sixpence None the Richer), Dan Haseltine (Jars of Clay), Mac Powell (Third Day). * “God Sends a Saxophonist,” Ragamuffin Prayers (Nashville, TN: CCM Books: Harvest House Publishers, 2000). Various authors including: Michael W. Smith, Brennan Manning, Rich Mullins and Ashley Cleveland. * “High and Holy Calling,” More Like the Master (Chicago, IL: Cornerstone Press, 1996). Various authors including: Michael Card, Jan Krist, Dwight Ozard. * “An Apologetic From the Christian Music Industry to the Church,” A Distant Harmony: The Papers of the Hearn Symposium on Christian Music (Waco, TX: Baylor University, 2003). Various authors including: Randall Bradley, George Barna, Robert Webber, Terry York. * “The Creative Christian Life,” AGMA Music Curriculum: Tools for Ministry And Career (Nashville, TN: GMA, 1999). References External links * *Interview in All About Jazz *Interview in Jazz Review Category:Pianists